


kiss land

by cocomelly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Denial of Feelings, Dom!Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, bottom!steve harrington, mild dubious consent, mild exhibitionism, pining for each other, restaurant sex, sex in public, sub!steve harrington, top!billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomelly/pseuds/cocomelly
Summary: billy sneaks into scoops ahoy after hours, and steve is closing by himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257





	kiss land

Steve Harrington would be the last person that someone would catch sneaking away with another boy. He would be the last to get caught  _ watching  _ other boys, eyebrows furrowing while he eyed a choice few in his classes while sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, or in his BMW, lips swollen from rough kisses and neck red with hickeys and bites, an underclassmen straddling his body in the backseat. It isn’t the fact that Steve would never do such things — but rather the fact that he would never allow himself to be caught,  _ never  _ let someone find out about his fantasies or bear witness if he were to ever live one of them out. 

He isn’t sure what to make of the way he feels, and he damn sure wasn’t ready for when Billy Hargrove moved to Hawkins, but here he is. Coping with  _ months  _ of repressed feelings, and Billy’s figure, his face, his hair, voice —  _ all  _ of Billy making stubborn, continuous appearances in the thoughts that race through his head when he cums in his hand at night and scratches at his sheets, stifling moans so his parents won’t hear him. If they have heard anything, Steve prays they might think Billy is a girl’s name. 

Steve isn’t sure when it happened, when he really began to question if he only liked girls or, if he didn’t at all, or if this was who he really was; But it may have been that afternoon in the school gym, when he felt Billy’s chest pressed up against his back, Steve’s shirt clad to his own slick skin. Billy had been panting and laughing in his ear, got in his face, shoved him to the floor and then  _ touched him  _ when they were in the shower together. It made Steve’s stomach feel hot, but yeah, he felt as if that was truly the day he had his world fucked.

From that point on, any thoughts he had been having about boys,  _ any  _ boy on his mind at the time — had just escalated and then had  _ Billy  _ in them and became less and less a thought and more and more of a wish, more of a fantasy. 

Steve hasn’t felt quite as confident walking around school anymore since he met Billy, since that time Billy blew smoke in his face at Tina’s Halloween party when they first met or knocked him out over his stepsister. That night had become dissolving gossip of Billy “beating Steve’s ass”. Yet, Steve would roll his eyes, and didn’t have really much else to say about it. There wasn’t a lot of room for retort when he was trying to deal with his own hornyness, when he was hoping just this last time — last time rutting into his sheets while lying on his belly or touching himself in the shower — may be the final push he needed to just  _ get over  _ Billy. 

  
  


Every time was the last time. Steve was looking forward to one of those last times after work tonight. 

There was music distantly, quietly echoing across the mall’s corridors. The lights inside of Scoops Ahoy were off, except for a dim white light above the outside of the tiny window between the back room and the front counter. Steve didn’t like to keep all of the lights on inside while he closed by himself, Scoops Ahoy stays open  _ really  _ late for some reason, and Steve is one of the few employees left at night wandering the mall and hastily cleaning their stores — and the lights drew far too much attention. Steve gave a particularly hard swipe across the floor with his mop, and huffed. Ever since he had his encounters with an alternate dimension, Steve felt he had every right to take precautions. 

Steve doesn’t shut the gate until right before he leaves, either. Maybe the gate staying shut would keep something out, which he has considered that, but if that something were to come through the vents or the door from the inside it would be difficult to make a speedy escape. The more space to get out, the better. 

He cleaned so lazily, anyway. Always tries to get out as fast as he can, so that he isn’t alone for longer than he has to be. 

He isn’t alone tonight. 

Something clatters against the floor in the back room — the employee room. Steve whips around, clutching the mop’s handle in his hands like he’s about to use it as a weapon. He can feel his hair stand, fear piercing his chest and down to his knees. He slowly makes his way to the other side of the front counter, swallowing on a dry mouth, the entire few steps to the counter felt like he could’ve been walking miles. 

He’s crouching a little as he makes his way to the window, his ears trying desperately to pick up any other sounds from that room, mop still being dragged along behind him. His mind wasn’t thinking of trying to find a better weapon, the mop was going to have to do. 

He considered going to the door first, but felt the window would be safer, just so that he could get a peek. Steve shuddered. He could hear extremely faint footsteps, and there was a shadow, and both of these things were  _ so  _ faint and so fuzzy and over his thudding heart he couldn’t tell if they were real or in his head, and he reached to open the window — 

“ _ Boo, Harrington! _ ” a voice that was barely familiar shouts, the tiny double doors bursting open with force and nearly knocking Steve flat. Steve  _ shrieks,  _ throwing the mop, stumbling backwards, and then his ears swallow an awful _ cackle _ . Laughter reverberated off the walls, echoing in the mall’s emptiness. 

When Steve gasps to start screaming again, preparing to bolt, his eyes widen upon the realization of the person standing in front of him, and his scream is caught in his throat. 

“Ba-..ba...“ he huffs, clutching his chest, “.. _ Billy? _ ” 

Billy was still laughing, but his laughter was sharp and humiliating. 

“How did you get in here?” Steve forces out, breathless, certain that he had already been swallowed whole by a demogorgon. 

“Walked in.” Billy motioned to the gate half-open at the entrance. Billy was leaning out of the window now, smiling big at Steve who was supporting his weight with the counter behind him. 

Steve glanced at the gate, regretting  _ very much  _ not shutting the gate to keep  _ people  _ out, he hadn’t thought it would ever be an issue. He shifted his weight around on the counter and tried to ease the after effects of the scare. On top of the subsiding horror, he was now dealing with adrenaline starting to rush through him at the sight of Billy. 

_ Billy.  _ In Steve’s store. Where Steve works. Past  _ closing _ . 

“Why? What are you doing here?” Steve hissed, straightening himself up a little, preparing himself. Trying desperately to redeem himself from being so terrified. 

His eyes followed Billy, who was leaving the window to walk around to the door, making his way out to Steve. 

“Heard you worked here,” he stepped out, “I just wanted some ice cream.” He defends himself, spreading out his arms and smiling wide. Steve watches the necklace on his chest gently swing, anything to avoid looking into his eyes. 

“We closed an hour ago.” Steve says, looking away. “So  _ leave _ .” 

Their voices sounded so  _ loud.  _ Steve thought it may just be from how closely he was trying to listen right before Billy scared him. But things felt loud — felt intense, and even though Billy wasn’t a demogorgon he still felt like running away. 

Billy stopped laughing, walked closer to Steve and glanced over at the gate.

“ _ Um _ ,” He ponders, sarcastically, and pauses for a few excruciatingly long moments, and then he finishes his sentence — his voice _ low _ and so gruff, intimidating. “You look open to me.” 

Steve is still not looking at him, his thoughts racing, wondering how Billy snuck past him so easily, what he was doing in the back room, and more unsettling — what he was  _ about  _ to do. 

Billy starts to grin again, very slightly. “Even I know to close the pool gates when it’s closing time,  _ sweetheart _ .” 

Steve blinked.  _ Sweetheart. _

“Okay, okay. I’ll lock the damn gate. Now  _ leave _ , you’re going to get me in trouble.” Steve snapped, motioning upward. “ _ Cameras _ . There are cameras in here.” 

Steve starts to move, starts to back up, leave the counter he had retreated to — but Billy snatches his wrist, fast. 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah…” he trails off, smiling. And it’s  _ odd,  _ Steve feels. For Billy to smile so much at him, and how he  _ knew  _ Steve would be here, how he had just been inching his way closer before finally reaching out for his hand and the feeling of Billy’s touch again was,  _ God —  _ … It was something Steve thought he was going to have to feel in another punch, another painful strike in his cheek or blow to his stomach. And it was just Billy’s hand wrapped around his wrist, but it was something. Something. Another thing to remind him of how desperate he was, another thing to repetitively sweep under the rug in his mind. 

“And who’s watching the cameras? Just me and you in here.” Billy gently tugged Steve closer by his wrist, and then his free hand reached for Steve’s other wrist, but Steve quickly pulled it away, afraid to give him that much permission. 

Billy was laughing again, and let Steve go.

“Where are you gonna go, Harrington? Don’t you gotta finish closing up?” 

_ Just me and you in here. _

Steve’s eyes searched the empty restaurant, and past the open gate,  _ Hold Me Now  _ playing distantly somewhere in the mall. Overnight radio was creepy, made any late hour inside of this place so surreal. 

Steve was briefly lost in his own head, his mind forgetting his surroundings when trying to search for a response. He didn’t notice Billy’s fingers tracing the embroidered ice cream cone on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I do have to finish. So get out.” Steve said again, still looking away. He knew everything that he said was being forced through his teeth, he didn’t want Billy to leave. It was nice here. 

“You don’t want me out, Steve.” Billy said, reading Steve’s mind, and calling Steve by his first name without putting  _ king  _ before it for once. It had gotten old. 

Steve was still lost, feeling like he had to  _ focus  _ on keeping his balance on two feet or he might fall. Billy was  _ so  _ close to him right now, so close he could feel his hot breath and see his eyelashes batting in his peripheral vision, the smile plastered across Billy’s face much more warm than just threatening — almost mischievous. 

“I  _ know  _ you want me to stay here.” Billy rolled his eyes, scanning over the empty, dark room again. His eyes came back around to focus on Steve. 

“I  _ know  _ you’d like it if I just fucked you right now, right over that counter.” 

Steve’s eyes finally met Billy’s, his chin dropping slightly only so that he could stammer out a soft “ _ What? _ ”

“You heard me.” 

Billy wasn’t joking.  _ Billy was clearly not joking.  _

Steve felt hot, his face was hot,  _ everything  _ was hot. And then he could feel pressure start to build in his shorts — these  _ loose fucking shorts —  _

Steve felt a hand grasp his waist, pulling him directly into Billy’s body. 

“And I just  _ love  _ a boy in uniform.” Billy whispered, licking his teeth, his voice low and warm and with a fist clenched around the fabric of Steve’s shirt — sending a pleasure up and down Steve’s spine that rattled his senses. 

Billy’s other hand went up to grip Steve’s open jaw, holding him in place before he  _ forced  _ his lips into Steve’s.

Steve’s eyes were  _ wide  _ when Billy started to kiss him, and Steve was still trying to convince himself Billy wasn’t joking, but the kisses went from a few soft, gentle kisses to feverish, desperate,  _ loud  _ kisses that sounded like they were echoing in the store. They were wet, and so  _ so  _ good and something Steve had surely fantasized about.

Steve pushed him away, a quiet  _ smack  _ from the separation of their mouths. 

“What are you doing?  _ Why  _ would you do that?” He said with the breath he was able to catch, taking a small step backward. 

“You’re gonna pretend you didn’t like that?  _ Really,  _ Harrington?” Billy’s eyes made no attempt in subtlety when they trailed down to Steve’s shorts. 

Steve knew, he could feel it — he was hard. He had no room to retort, no ability — at a total loss. He had embarrassed himself completely. Billy would tell everyone, Steve  _ knew  _ it. He couldn’t let Billy do that to him. 

Steve was still dealing with forming a response, some excuse, stars still in his eyes and heart still light in his chest when Billy snatched the ascot around his neck, pulling him back in like he was a stray dog being captured. 

“Stop pretending.” Billy said, pupils wide with raw lust.

Steve was so hot like this, Billy thought, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and arousal and lips still parted, not wanting to admit just how bad he  _ needed  _ this. Billy was so willing to give. 

Then Steve felt fingers in his thick hair, and then they curled tightly, holding him in place. He let his head relax instinctively, quickly whispering and begging  _ hey, hey, hey  _ as Billy let go of his cheap red necktie to put a hand on his back and turn him around, facing him to the front counter and toward the endless, empty lobby. 

Billy pushed Steve’s cheek to the cold counter, Steve facing the cash register directly next to him and making a meek attempt to wriggle his way out, but Billy’s grip returned to Steve’s wrists as he leaned over Steve’s trembling body. 

“Not going anywhere, pretty boy.” 

“ _ Billy,”  _ Steve inhaled shakily, anxious as all hell, “I don’t want this. Get off of me.” 

Billy pressed his stomach and chest against Steve’s back and it reminded him  _ so  _ much of that day in the gym, their bodies having been much sweatier that afternoon. This wasn’t an afternoon. This was night, and they were alone — in fucking  _ Starcourt Mall  _ of all places — and Billy’s body was draped over the top of Steve’s and Billy was making him so self aware of just how  _ hard  _ he was and how desperately he needed this, just once, just this one time.

“I knew from the moment you ignored every word I said in that shower, you’re like a damn book.” Billy chuckled, insulting Steve’s transparent-ness and making him feel all that much more insecure about his sexual tendencies. 

Billy’s hands left Steve’s wrists under the assumption they were going to stay there, by his head, and they did. Billy’s hands moved down and he crept them up Steve’s shirt, lifting it slowly and exposing his back.

Steve shuddered at the coldness of the room, still lying there, hands twitching and starting to make fists. 

“How would you know?” Steve said, bravely, looking up at Billy from the corner of his eye. 

Billy leaned down again, close to his ear this time. “I didn’t even have to make the  _ effort _ . You just wanted me that bad, Harrington. Never looking me in the eyes, your knees weak when I beat the shit out of you.” Billy was laughing again, gave the shell of Steve’s ear a lick — and Steve  _ gasped  _ and flinched — while his fingers clutched the elastic hem of Steve’s shorts, inching them down slowly. 

“You have to...” Steve sighed quietly, wanting  _ so  _ badly to shove Billy off of him and show that he didn’t want this, that he was straight and Billy was just delusional, out of his mind. “Y-you have to want me just as bad, then.” 

“I’m not the one scared to admit it.” Billy laughed, hand grazing up Steve’s thigh, pushing his shorts up from the opening so that he could squeeze Steve’s cock. 

Steve moaned louder than he would’ve liked, the lack of touch making him feel far more deprived than he had realized. Billy’s hand quickly left to finish pulling down Steve’s shorts, Steve felt them,  _ and his boxers _ , shimmy down to his ankles. 

Steve felt exposed and this felt wrong,  _ so fucking wrong _ , to be bent over the counter of where he worked and sold ice cream. This counter was meant for resting his arms when he was bored and throwing change across. Steve never imagined his face being pressed into it by Billy Hargrove, who stood behind him with a hand gripping his hip, sucking and wetting two fingers. 

Steve was squirming beneath him, he was nervous, and losing patience if anything. 

“Billy, if you’re going to do something to me just fucking  _ do it  _ already and get it over with.” 

Billy forced those two fingers inside of Steve at once, catching Steve at the end of his sentence and making it break off into a  _ moan  _ that sounded so much more explicit in an empty mall. 

“Fuck…  _ fuck.. fuck.. f _ …” Steve held his lip in his teeth, after Billy went from slowly pushing and twisting his fingers to  _ thrusting  _ them and  _ curling  _ them and making Steve whimper in his throat, Steve silencing himself with the lip in his teeth. 

“ _ I don’t want this _ ,” Billy mocked from above him, finger fucking Steve and watching closely when he started to break a sweat. Quiet, stifled moans turned into weak pants, his lip falling from his teeth as he went to say something. “ _ Get off of me _ .” Billy mocked again, snickering, making Steve grimace and bear his teeth. 

Billy was hard, too, and had been fighting back the urge to just  _ fuck  _ Steve as soon as he laid him on the counter. He pulled out his fingers — eliciting an  _ ached  _ cry from Steve — too impatient to bother with a third. He undid his belt, lowering his pants just enough for his cock to expose itself. 

He leaned over Steve again, kissing and biting at what parts of his neck were exposed through his hair. Steve laid there, submitting. Letting Billy do what he wanted — what Steve couldn’t admit he  _ needed.  _

Billy didn’t say anything else, there were no further remarks, just his hand clasping around the back of Steve’s neck to keep him still on the counter, and him pushing himself inside of Steve. 

The broken sound Steve lets escape his throat is unreal, taken aback by the feeling. It felt like Steve had been shattered, overwhelmed, every hungry emotion and fear and paranoid thought he’d ever had hitting his entire body like a wave, Billy pushing  _ deeper  _ into him and moaning above him. He’d imagined Billy was big and would feel big but  _ fuck,  _ Billy’s size was making him have an epiphany. 

Billy pulled his hips back, and pushed back in, hissing through his teeth while Steve made  _ unholy  _ sounds beneath him — the high-pitched shouts and the  _ whimpering  _ — any motive he had had to try to be quiet at this point was lost. 

“ _ Billy…”  _ Steve managed, feeling as if Billy’s pace was just  _ too  _ slow, he needed  _ more.  _

“ _ God,  _ faster… _ faster _ .  _ More. Please, Billy.” _

Billy listened, gritting his teeth and watching as Steve  _ pleaded  _ beneath him. Asking so politely for Billy to fuck him, lying there in a  _ Scoops Ahoy _ outfit, inside of the  _ mall _ , when 10 minutes ago he was demanding that Billy get out. 

Billy sped up his thrusts, rutting into Steve  _ hard  _ and moving both hands to Steve’s hips, fucking him — relentlessly,  _ viciously. _

Steve had another moan caught in his throat, licking his lips as he reached an arm to grasp the other end of the counter, whimpering  _ fuck  _ and  _ billy  _ every other breath he was capable. 

Billy slowed his pace to an elegant rhythm, and Steve whined at the loss, but Billy’s body was still rolling into Steve’s as he leaned over, again, to whisper: 

“ _ Does that feel good _ , baby?”

Steve was knocked  _ breathless _ after a particularly hard rock of Billy’s hips, going deep into him. 

“ _ Y-yeah… — .. _ fuck! — yes,  _ ah _ ,” Steve was a  _ mess  _ beneath him, so desperate and so needy and  _ frenzied  _ that he’d do  _ anything  _ if it meant Billy would just keep fucking him, just keep going. 

Billy resumed his pace, rocking himself into Steve as  _ deep _ as he could with each and every thrust of his hips. 

“ _ You  _ feel good.  _ Fuck.”  _ Billy says, head lolling back as he fucks into Steve, listening to the blissful sound of Steve sobbing out moans, his begging and his  _ crying  _ filling the room and the hall. 

“Touch me.” Steve demanded, resting his cheek back against the counter. “ _ Touch me.” _ he whined again, being sure he made himself clear. 

Billy wasn’t going to ask for a  _ please  _ or any special words, Steve had unraveled enough before him — Billy reached a hand around to Steve’s cock, stroking him and using the precum that had been dripping out of him as a lube. 

Steve shuddered, trembling below Billy. He pushed his body back into Billy’s weight, then thrusted his hips forward into Billy’s hand, shyly asking for  _ more.  _

Billy could feel himself getting close, snapping into Steve as his body began to lose its strength, succumbing to and anticipating a  _ good fucking orgasm,  _ one he had anticipated for a while. 

Steve was gasping and panting with every thrust, the intensity of it all and all of it within the deafening silence of Starcourt making him claw at the counter he was still pressed so  _ roughly _ into. 

Billy is groaning, mouth hanging open as he releases into Steve, cums  _ deep  _ into him, moaning and rocking his hips as he continues to pump Steve’s cock like it’s his own and this is all imaginary, his cock pulsing inside of Steve. 

And then Steve was stunned,  _ dizzy _ , crying out “ _ Fuck, fuck Billy — feels so fucking good I — god, I — I’m cumming Billy. Please, fuck—“  _ and cumming  _ so  _ hard and  _ so fucking good  _ into Billy’s hand, most of his cum hitting the counter, and his body involuntarily forming a beautiful arch; his eyes fluttering and rolling back, a shaky, long moan forcing itself out of his throat as his legs tremble, his body letting itself fall weak. 

They lie there a moment, Billy still inside of him. Everything felt wet, warm, and Steve could taste salt in his mouth, trying to recover from his dizzy haze.

“Billy…” he trails off quietly, then shuffles his feet, feeling the pool of cum that has undoubtedly stained his shorts. “Ruined my work clothes.” he sighs, hiding a smile. 

Billy pulls out of him and kisses him on the neck again, “You won’t have a job anymore if someone actually looks at that camera footage.” 

“Bullshit. I’d get a promotion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i just REALLY wanted to write steve getting fucked by billy in his scoops ahoy outfit ok !! anyways hope u enjoyed smash kudos


End file.
